Petit Secret
by Kheree
Summary: Après une dur journée, Hakkai s'est retiré pour se reposer seul dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il est rejoint par un Sanzô un peu agacé.


**Titre :** Petit Secret

**Série :** Saiyuki

**Pairing :** Sanzô x Hakkai

_**Petit Secret**_

Hakkai était assis sur le lit, dans la chambre de l'auberge où ses amis et lui demeuraient pour la nuit. Son attention était captée par le livre qu'il tenait. Il aimait lire avant de se coucher. C'était une façon comme une autre de s'évader un peu. Même s'il vivait une aventure hors du commun avec ses amis, il avait besoin de laisser son esprit se vider de tout, oublier les ennuis du quotidien. De plus, un peu de calme ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Il adorait Goku et Gojyô, il aimait les voir s'amuser, se disputer pour rien, se taquiner. Cela donnait un peu de vie à leur voyage, détendait l'atmosphère. Même Sanzô qui avait un peu de mal à supporter leur vacarme incessant, le reconnaissait. Cependant, à cet instant précis, l'ancien instituteur avait besoin de repos.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le groupe avait subi une nouvelle attaque. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Et généralement, les Yôkai que Kogaiji envoyait, étaient plutôt faibles, sauf quelques cas exceptionnels. Quoi qu'il en soit, le groupe avait géré cette agression comme toutes les autres. Ils s'étaient défendus. Cependant, Hakkai ne s'en était pas sorti indemne. Il avait manqué de vigilance et l'un des Yôkai en avait profité pour le prendre en traitre. Il s'était retrouvé avec une blessure au flan. Blessure qu'il cacha à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter pour si peu. Ce n'était pas si grave que cela en avait l'air, rien qui ne puisse mettre sa vie en danger. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas pour autant forcer. Par conséquent, ce moment de tranquillité était le bienvenu.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur le moine. Hakkai releva les yeux pour fixer Sanzô. Une petite veine pulsait à sa tempe. Il semblait quelque peu agacé. Gojyo et Goku s'étaient encore bagarrés. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'ils se chamaillent ces deux-là. Le brun regarda son ami se diriger vers la fenêtre et allumer une cigarette. Hakkai referma son livre alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— Ils n'ont pas été sages ?

— Ils se sont engueulés pour une histoire de lit et de fenêtre.

— Oh…

— Mais je les ai calmés à ma façon.

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Il imaginait très bien la scène. Les deux hommes devaient être attachés chacun à un lit, sans avoir la possibilité de bouger. Si Sanzô ne les avait pas assommés, c'était miraculeux. En tout cas, ça les ferait réfléchir un peu.

Hakkai posa son livre sur la table de chevet puis se leva. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se pencha. L'air à l'extérieur était relativement frais mais très agréable. Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant les étoiles, toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les autres. Tout était particulièrement calme ce soir. C'était tellement rare qu'il fallait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

— Comment va ta blessure ? » Demanda brusquement Sanzô en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

A ces mots, Hakkai se redressa puis observa son ami. Donc, il l'avait remarqué. Sanzô était trop observateur, lui cacher quelque chose était presque impossible. La preuve… Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui retourna vers son lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord.

— Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

— Tu es trop tendu depuis tout à l'heure. Et Goku a dit une quelque chose qui a confirmé mes soupçons.

— Ah ?

— Il a dit que tu sentais le sang. Gojyô a aussi remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

— Oh…

Hakkai ne se démontait pas. Il gardait le sourire, même si le fait que ses amis aient remarqué son état, ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement. Lorsque Goku était blessé, ils n'en faisaient pas tout un plat, de même pour Gojyô. Alors pourquoi se faire du souci pour un léger coup de griffes au flanc ?

— Montre.

Hakkai eut un sursaut et perdit son sourire. Sanzô se tenait juste devant lui. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le violet glacial de son vis-à-vis. Le ton de sa voix était suffisamment ferme pour faire comprendre, même au plus idiot des Yôkai, qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter. Soupirant légèrement, le brun se leva puis dégrafa son haut. Son ventre, déjà marqué par une longue cicatrice, était enroulé par un bandage. Sur le côté droit, le tissu était maculé de sang. Sanzô lâcha un grognement alors qu'une veine pulsante battait sa tempe.

— Assis ! Je vais te soigner ça !

Hakkai obéit sans discuter. Il enleva son haut puis le bandage, histoire d'aider son compagnon de voyage. Il affichait à nouveau son sourire, mais plus gêné qu'amusé. Sanzô, assit à ses côtés, s'occupa de sa blessure avec grand soin, mais en oubliant consciencieusement la douceur. Il lui refit un bandage plus correct puis se redressa. Il se passa la main derrière la nuque avant de jeter un regard en coin à Hakkai.

— Merci Sanzô. » Fit ce dernier en inclinant la tête.

— Tu en aurais fait autant.

— Pas faux ! Et si je ne m'abuse, toi aussi tu l'aurais caché !

— Tu crois que je suis un modèle à suivre ?

Hakkai lâcha un petit soupir. Il savait très bien que sur beaucoup de point, la réponse était non. Il espérait juste échapper à d'éventuelles remontrances en faisant cette petite remarque. Mais, Sanzô avait plus de répondant que Gojyô ou Goku. Chez eux, cette réplique les aurait aussitôt calmés. Mais le moine, non. Au contraire, Hakkai avait noté le regard un peu plus froid qu'il lui avait lancé.

— Excuse-moi Sanzô.

— Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais à l'avenir, je te conseille de ne plus nous faire de petites cachoteries de ce genre.

— Bien Père !

Cette réponse fit grogner le moine. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit aux côtés de son ami tout en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Puis, il planta son regard dans le sien.

— Je n'ai rien d'un père ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce rôle !

— Tu en as le comportement ! » Répliqua Hakkai en riant.

— Et toi, celui d'une mère alors ! » Répondit Sanzô en grognant.

— Oh… Et tu sais ce que font un père et une mère lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls ?

Sanzô le fixa. Puis, il retira sa cigarette de ses lèvres avant d'approcher son visage de celui de son ami. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, avec une douceur presque surprenante. Hakkai pouvait sentir l'odeur du tabac dans le souffle de son compagnon.

— Ne me tente pas Hakkai.

— Si justement, laisse-toi tenter…

Sanzô le fit basculer en arrière, le plus délicatement possible, histoire de ne pas le blesser davantage. Il lâcha au passage sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet.

_Fin_


End file.
